Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electrical box cover plate assemblies, and more particularly to modular electrical box cover plate assemblies wherein modular cover plates fit within a base frame.
Description of the Related Art
Electrical box cover plates (also called wall plates) are used to cover electrical devices mounted in electrical boxes. Electrical box cover plates provide a decorative cover while preventing access to the interior of the electrical box. Generally, electrical box cover plates are made in predetermined sizes to match the number of electrical boxes the electrical box cover plate is to cover. For example, the electrical boxes may be single gang boxes, two gang boxes, three gang boxes, four gang boxes, and other multiple gang boxes, and the electrical box cover plate would be for single gang boxes, two gang boxes, three gang boxes, four gang boxes, and other multiple gang boxes.
Wall plates typically have openings or apertures configured to permit the user portion of the electrical device to be accessible. Such openings include an aperture for a rocker-type switch, an aperture for a toggle-type switch, an aperture for a round single receptacle, and an aperture or apertures for a duplex receptacle. The electrical box cover plates may also be blank. There are also composite electrical box cover plates where, for example, there is one toggle-type switch aperture and one-half of a duplex receptacle aperture.
Since existing wall plates are fabricated to fit specific box/device combinations, manufacturers have to fabricate and distribute many versions of wall plates. Further, electrical contractors and other tradesman when estimating a job typically perform a “take off” which is a process that includes creating a list of electrical rough-in components, e.g., the type and quantity of boxes, the types and number of switches, the type and number of receptacles, the type and lengths of wire, and the type and number of wall plates, needed to accurately estimate and complete a job. Further, after the components, including the wall plates are purchased, the installer still has to take time to determine where each wall plate purchased should be installed.
Having a modular wall plate, where a limited number of base frames are used with an assortment of interchangeable modular covers would save time and reduce costs.